User talk:Dont
first 19:32, 2 January 2009 :You were faster than me ... --Anonimous. 19:32, 2 January 2009 (EST) Is it okay if I have an image redirecting to my archive instead of a direct link? Just to be sure. Brandnew. 19:33, 2 January 2009 (EST) :... :Nope, still can't think of a reason why you'd want to do that. :— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:34, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::Does it really matter why I would want to do that anyway? Brandnew. 19:36, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::Yes. :::And to answer your previous question, "I think you can, but you probably shouldn't". What with it being a dumb/pointless idea and all that. — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 19:37, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::Okay. Brandnew. 19:38, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::Well to be honest, it looks cool and Grinch's userpage is filled with them. Rawrawr Dinosaur 19:54, 2 January 2009 (EST) :::::Grinch has a userpage full of sig images redirecting to talk archives? — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 20:06, 2 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Have I ever mentioned a signature image? Brandnew. 07:46, 3 January 2009 (EST) Brave Only you are brave enough to remove big tags like that and read the story without flinching. 14:30, 3 January 2009 (EST) Mah signature I made it so it's using fonts available to all OS and everything is under 19px, can you lock it to all but me pls? Tyvm. 15:27, 3 January 2009 (EST) :Why would anyone bother changing/vandalizing your signature? --Mafaraxas (talk) 19:04, 3 January 2009 (EST) ::to fuck up the wiki. He's Using a tempalte, so after it's used a lot, if someone went and changed it, it'd would severely fuck the wiki =s. I'll go do it now. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 19:05, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::Umm, the signature is still subject of changing. See here. Unprotecting until Magnetox finalizes it. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:50, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::: Finalized. 21:18, 3 January 2009 (EST) :::::Alright, protected. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 21:57, 3 January 2009 (EST) ? i dont get what you mean i didnt remove anything anywhere as far as i know... [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 15:19, 4 January 2009 (EST) :I meant this. But if you didn't meant to remove it, it's OK. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:28, 4 January 2009 (EST) Uploading an Image Hey, i'm trying to fix my signature but have no idea how to upload a picture. Where can i figure out how to do that? Life 19:05, 6 January 2009 (EST) : . Anyway, I did it for you so you can use ( ). ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 06:48, 7 January 2009 (EST) ::Ty :D Life 17:31, 7 January 2009 (EST) MSN Please get on i mean 76.76.15.167 10:34, 7 January 2009 (EST) I told you I fucking could. 141.14.162.128 11:16, 7 January 2009 (EST) :Osht..! Anyway, < ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 11:34, 7 January 2009 (EST) A challenge for you Would it be possible to merge the effects of and [Shock@9001 So basically a mini skill bar that when you scrolled over it's skills would show their effects and attribute level. Probably not possible but it would be sexy. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 18:35, 7 January 2009 (EST) :You'd probably want to talk to GCard or Hippo as it's PvXCode. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:49, 7 January 2009 (EST) ty <3 -- 14:04, 8 January 2009 :No problem. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 14:04, 8 January 2009 (EST) wtb help Is there a way to part this into three sections so that Wubliest is in the middle, to the left To Do list and to the right Characters, while still staying hide-/showable? [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 20px 13:42, 9 January 2009 (EST) :Fixed. Kind of. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:07, 9 January 2009 (EST) it just occured to me We dont have an Other builds category. 18:20, 9 January 2009 (EST) :It's split into PvP and PvE. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 18:25, 9 January 2009 (EST) ::he means because we have a great and good (which i created at the time of changing the archive template). I didn't make an "other" one because archived builds /shouldn't/ be in other, plus i had already made the wiki lag changing some of the most used templates >.>, i'll do it tomorrow if another admin doesn't, if it's like the good and great ones, it's just removing a comment tag iirc. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:45, 9 January 2009 (EST) :::I did it anyway (i noticed you'd made the pages ready so it saved me having to do that at least). For future reference Jebus, to link to a category use blarg. If you don't put the : at the start, you just add the page to the category instead of linking =p (similar to how images without : are just displayed, but with : they link). ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 18:53, 9 January 2009 (EST) ok i followed your instructions, and i did the whole template thing. Does the original template need to be locked? -- 19:23, 15 January 2009 (EST) My sig Halp! It doesn't line up! User:Frvwfr2/SigRedirect2 -- 19:51, 15 January 2009 (EST) :Insert 10 pixels of white on the bottom of the image and win the internets. - Misery Is Friendly 19px 19:54, 15 January 2009 (EST) ::I only have paint. Can you do it for me pwetty pwz misery? ~~ 06:49, 16 January 2009 (EST) :::I'm at work and it would take trial and error because I can't be assed to work it out, so no :D - Misery Is Friendly 19px 06:59, 16 January 2009 (EST) ::::Remove picture, nobody would make out whats on it because its too small. --Anonimous. 07:12, 16 January 2009 (EST) :Pika uploaded the right version for FF, now it's messed up in IE. Anyway, clear your cache in order to see the change. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 12:58, 17 January 2009 (EST) ::TOO BAD, I ONLY USE FF.[[User:Pika_Fan|'Pika']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'Fan']]19x19px 12:59, 17 January 2009 (EST) Hey, i'm new to the whole wiki system and i wanted to ask if there's a guide on how to change my signature (color, style, adding a picture...)? would be nice if you could give me a link, TY :) I Predict A Riot (zomg!) 08:57, 16 January 2009 (EST) :User:Wizardboy777/Newbie_Guide/Signatures that's a nice little guide with instructions on how to make a sig with an image. ~ PheNaxKian Sysop 11:18, 16 January 2009 (EST) Are Uglies allowed on pvxwiki? or not?^^ http://ugly.plzdiekthxbye.net/ or do they function at all here (didn´t dare to try, don´t wanna risc a ban) [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 17:10, 20 January 2009 (EST) :You would have to upload them here in order to display them. If you intend to do so, please upload only those that you are going to use. Also, you might want to check copyright issues with User:Auron. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:15, 20 January 2009 (EST) ::: That sounds like work... and im hella lazy... well nvm then, those smileys are ugly anyways :P [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 18:55, 20 January 2009 (EST) email verification doesn't work :/ hey, so far i have tried 3 different email adresses, but i didn't receive the verification email with any of them. am i doing something wrong or is this just pvxwiki? [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 21:03, 25 January 2009 (EST) :Try opening a gmail account (gmail.com), it works best with that. Gringo 21:08, 25 January 2009 (EST) ::worked for me. --'-Chao ' 04:33, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::: ok now i received the email, but if i use the link i get a message like this: Invalid confirmation code. The code may have expired. ?? [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 05:57, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::uh, fail I guess. try again or do the gmail.. --'-Chao ' 06:17, 26 January 2009 (EST) ::::: tried it 4 times now and the last email finally contained a valid code Oo ty tho :) [[User:I Predict A Riot|'I Predict A Riot eeek!']] 07:29, 26 January 2009 (EST) May I move this build from archived into testing with an AB-tag? it works excellent as there is nearly no enchant removal in AB at all: http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Build:Mo/W_RA_Bonder I would do some changes as Bonetti is not viable in AB and Shield of Absorption has better synergy with the Life Bonds than Reversal of Fortune. [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 14:54, 27 January 2009 (EST) :No, it's terrible in AB. - (talk) 15:01, 27 January 2009 (EST) :Make a new build. Generally, things are only unarchived if they'll achieve a reasonable rating again. If somethings probably going to drop into other/trash after being unarchived, then you should make a new page. Tab 15:18, 27 January 2009 (EST) ::Actually, if they are going to go into trash/other you shouldn't even be fucked making a new page. 217.120.228.192 16:19, 27 January 2009 (EST) Contest symbolic prize that isn't actually a prize. but here you go, there's your reward. -- 15:54, 27 January 2009 :<3 ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 18:06, 27 January 2009 (EST) Um....so why did you delete the raccoon sex image? It wasn't that bad. 16:49, 28 January 2009 :Because it was a raccoon sex image? ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 16:56, 28 January 2009 (EST) ::You couldn't see anything but his abs.....how is that bad enough to get deleted? 17:01, 28 January 2009 :::lmao, what did I miss? --'-Chao ' 06:43, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::a raccoon sex image? - 06:47, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::I was hoping for a detailed explanation ;/ --'-Chao ' 07:03, 29 January 2009 (EST) ::::::Raccon, sex, and "You couldn't see anything but his abs" seemed pretty detailed to me. - 07:16, 29 January 2009 (EST) :::::::bah. --'-Chao ' 07:36, 29 January 2009 (EST) Question I don't know if you're the right person to ask this but, whenever I go to the talk page of this build my computer lags like crazy. I'm pretty sure it has to do with the mini skill bars. But it doesn't happen to on any of the other pages with them. Any ideas why? --Drah 18:57, 18 February 2009 (EST) :It needs to be archived--Relyk 19:00, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::No it loads fine, its just when I get to the part with the mini skill bars it starts to lag. I have been on pages much longer than that one without receiving that much lag. --Drah 19:03, 18 February 2009 (EST) :::It has quite a few images (Team builder), probably just cause there are so many, when you hit the skill bars it kicks in. [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:12, 18 February 2009 (EST) ::::Yeah that's probably it. --Drah 19:13, 18 February 2009 (EST) I totally forgot Dont was on this site. Where has u been dood? [QQ here] 19:24, 18 February 2009 (EST) :Oh geez. I'm gone for a few days and PvX is sold out to Wikia. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 15:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::Lol, how ya been? [QQ here] 20:19, 20 February 2009 (UTC) How is it? that I only have a little over 1,000 less edits than you? I haven't even been a member for a year yet o.O (→19:25, 20 February 2009 - ) :Search Frosty. KJ [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 19:26, 20 February 2009 (UTC) : Deleted pages don't tick Editcount or contributions, so they slowly "die away" over time, and I haven't been active lately. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 19:29, 20 February 2009 (UTC) ::oh ok and holy shit, btw frosty. (→19:33, 20 February 2009 - ) PvXwiki talk:Meta Builds - Are you up to it! (Please and Thank You!) [[User:Frosty|'Frosty']] po! 22:00, 23 February 2009 (UTC) User:Frosty/Abandoned_Testing - Any heal appreciated. FrostytheAdmin 00:43, 2 March 2009 (UTC) rawrawr just deleted one of my votes with the reason: yo. i mean i wouldnt even care about it if it wasnt for the comment "learn the fuck to archive" on my talk page. i explained my vote, and i based it on the current effectiveness in the meta therefore the vote isnt any wrong or violates any wiki guidelines. if i would have put an "archive" tag on the build, due to the fact i am not one of the oldschool members thats been here for more than 3 years my talk page probably would have been bashed by "fucking retard stop shitting archive tags on great builds"-posts. i dont care about the vote, but the reason for removing it and the way to tell me to "fucking archive" it is disturbing my purple-pink vibes on this page [[User:Breitschleif|'Looks like Breitschleif']] 23:22, 18 March 2009 (UTC) :If you have an issue with rawr, bring it up on the AN. Tbh, you should just learn how to archive and stfu. 01:49, 19 March 2009 :Feel free to post your issue on the AN, or create an appeal. While I don't appreciate this manifestation of Rawr, it can't really be called a personal attack either. My advice is to either be bold and add archive tags anyway, or propose it on the build's talkpage and proceed with the change if positive or no response was recieved. If you have any further questions, feel free to ask. I'm fairly inactive at the moment though, so you might want to contact another administrator instead. Have a nice day, ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 17:54, 19 March 2009 (UTC) User:Ace Change the redirect to User:PVX-Caboose. — Balistic PvX 23:28, 24 March 2009 (UTC) View Count I have heard people mention how many "hits" a given page on the wiki has, but don't know how you access this number. Could you enlighten me?--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 23:48, 15 April 2009 (UTC) :It is a feature of MediaWiki which can be called only from server-side, AFAIK. With that said, Wikia doesn't seem to support it at all. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 23:29, 17 April 2009 (UTC) ::thanks--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 15:41, 18 April 2009 (UTC) :::http://pvx.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Mostvisitedpages Found it!--|''' Hipowi ' [[User talk:Hipowi|''pew pew pew]] 05:29, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Request There are way too many autistic edits over at Build:Rt/D Great Dwarf Spirit. Not to mention a violation of 1RV. Semi-protection pl0x. --Slurry. 19:56, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Dont is rarely ever active anymore (so you probably just bugged his email inbox). Try a more active admin or post on the AN 19:58, 27 April 2009 ::Fair enough I suppose. It's been resolved as you know, so it doesn't much matter anymore. --Slurry. 23:31, 29 April 2009 (UTC) pvxbig tags suck. ··· Danny Does 20:36, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Name Build i cant seem to name my build LMAO... ive still got W/index.php for a build name how do i get rid of it :/ or name my build im new at this :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yondaime 112 ( ) . :read through PvX:NAME it should tell you everything about naming your build ;) Brandnew 12:50, 26 June 2009 (UTC) ive read through the naming builds article but i dont quite understand it :/ lol yes im a dumbass but owell —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Yondaime 112 ( ) . :Switch to Monobook and stop breaking things? o_O ··· Danny Hates Snow 22:33, 15 December 2009 (UTC)